Occupational Hazard
by The Patil Twins
Summary: After the war, Hermione feels as though her life has changed too much for her to manage. That's why she needs Ron and his occupational hazards. ONESHOT, Romione


_**Occupational Hazards**_

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. But we do idolize JK Rowling.**

 **Author's Note: This is a one shot of Romione, and Parvati wrote this! Yay! Right? Anyways, this kind of just popped into my mind, so please review, haters and lovers!**

 **Now, I've decided that The Heroes of Hogwarts is sort of a spare-time thing, so I won't be updating in a while.**

 **And we've noticed that you guys don't review anymore! Is it our writing, or are you just busy? No pressure, heh heh. Please review, though, it really makes our day!**

 **Ok, enough of that. On with the show!**

 **Sorry, story.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione sat on the porch of the Weasley house, gazing up above at the sky above her, bright stars scattered across like glittering jewels. She sighed at the beauty of it, wishing that her life could be as simple as a star, one of millions shining down at the Earth without any worries.

Instead, here she was, trying to put back together the pieces of this broken world Voldemort had created.

When Harry had killed him, there was complete silence. Then, the air around her had erupted in cheers, all the pain and death left behind in the glory of their victory.

However, the pain and death had still been there. Numerous students had wandered out into the Hogwarts ground, hoping to revel in their freedom, but instead finding the body of a loved one sprawled across their feet, no longer breathing.

She, Harry, and Ron had walked out in their victor's glory, only to find thousands of bodies scattered across the battlefield, a thousand others leaning over the now deceased, crying, screaming, or simply maintaining a torturous silence.

She remembered how Ron had gulped and struggled to hold back tears as he glimpsed Fred's body being taken away, George standing a few feet closer, horror and grief etched on his face.

She had grabbed Ron's hand then, and led him away into the awaiting castle of Hogwarts, watching sadly as Ginny walked up to Harry and simply held his hand as he stared at the aftermath of the battle.

Ron had asked about her parents. It was all Hermione could do to hold back a sob, before replying, "We'll find them."

And Ron had put his arm around her and said, "Yes, we will! Besides, if we're _finally_ going to be together, I've got to at least meet them, don't I?"

Hermione had let out a shaky laugh before kissing him lightly on the nose.

She snapped back to the present, so deep in thought about the tragedy she had seen, that she hadn't even noticed as the door behind her opened, and a dark figure sat down beside her.

She watched in silence as the figure struggled to get something out of his ripped and battered robes, then heard a click as a ball of light zoomed towards the lamps above them.

Ron placed the Deluminator back into his pocket, then held up two mugs of a steaming hot drink.

"Cocoa?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and took a mug from his hands, sighing as it warmed her numb fingers and a deep aroma filled her nose.

Ron noticed and grinned. "Yeah, after days of your _awful_ cooking, Mum's hot cocoa really riles you up, doesn't it?"

Hermione returned his grin and playfully whacked his arm. "Oh, shut up. At least _I_ didn't set the stove on fire while _boiling water_!"

Ron laughed slightly and turned his gaze towards the stars that Hermione had been looking at previously.

"You know, I've heard that when two people sit under the stars, they are capable of confessing their deepest secrets to the other."

Hermione laughed. Ron's eyes softened at the sound of it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Matter of fact, I bet I could get you to tell me your most embarrassing moment within a few minutes."

"Try me, dream boy."

Ron reached out his hand, as if to hold Hermione's. She reached out hers, before he grinned evilly and lurched his hand downwards, right down to a particularly sensitive spot on her waist.

Hermione snorted with laughter, then her eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth with her hand, as if she was surprised that she was capable of such a sound.

Ron grinned and reached out to tickle her again, but Hermione leapt up, laughing, and ran away from him across the yard. Ron ran after her and finally caught up with her, grabbing her hand and spinning her around to face him.

They were face to face, and stared momentarily into each other's eyes before Ron laughed and spun Hermione around again. They were dancing.

After a few minutes of silence, Ron spoke.

"You're really good at this. How'd you learn?"

Hermione blushed slightly and turned away from Ron.

"Viktor."

"Oh."

Ron's eyes turned cold, and he let go of her. Hermione frowned, for she had been enjoying herself.

"We better go inside, Mum's probably waiting," he said, with a hard edge to his voice.

Hermione, confused after this sudden cold remark, hurried after Ron and stopped him with her arm, a doubt starting to form in her mind.

"This is because of Viktor, isn't it?" she said, slightly shaky. Ron turned away.

"No."

Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, it is!"

"Then why don't you go dance with _Viktor_ if he's so much better?"

The tears in her eyes started dripping down her face. She sniffed a little and turned away, before Ron realized what he had said.

"Hermione–", he started, but she cut him off.

"No, Ron, I won't dance with Viktor. You know why? Because I _want_ to dance with you, you complete idiot! I want us to have a chance, _I want to be with you!_ " she finished her last words with a gasp, for her tears had turned into sobs, and she just didn't understand why Ron didn't want their relationship to work for once.

However, before she could say anything else, Ron had pulled her into a kiss. Her hands jumped to his hair and danced around in it, while he pulled her closer, struggling to close all the space between them. They finally broke apart, both struggling for air, each of their faces flushed with a happy tinge.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him again, this time being lifted off her feet as Ron spun her around.

Then both heard a dry chuckle from the doorway, and broke apart to see Harry watching them, smiling from ear to ear.

"You two are amazing, you know? One moment you're fighting, the next you're snogging like there's no tomorrow," he said.

He walked back inside, still smirking, while Ron and Hermione looked back at each other, realizing they were tangled in a tight embrace, neither one of them caring.

Ron pushed back a strand of hair from Hermione's face.

"I know I'm a jerk," he said, and Hermione laughed.

"But if we're going to be together," he continued, his smile growing wider, "then we'll each have to deal with our occupational hazards."

"I have way too many for you to deal with," said an equally smiling Hermione.

"Well, so do I," pleased once more with his ability to make her laugh.

Then he kissed her once more, and lead her back to the house, neither one of them dropping a smile the whole day.


End file.
